Deception
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie mysteriously vanished when she was a baby. She was seemingly human at birth and everyone except for Bella and Jacob began to think she was killed. That is until one fateful encounter 17 years later. Suddenly everything will change. Nothing Nessie has known will ever be the same.
1. The Chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: The Chase**

 **Nessie's POV**

I had wondered far into the forest at night. I didn't think anybody else would be here and honestly I was okay with that.

Now is the time where people might start wondering what a seventeen year old girl was doing so far into the forest at night. Well, for me anyway, this was the best place to search for imaginary creatures also known as Pokémon on my iPhone. I was more then just a little addicted to the game that seemed to have at least momentarily gripped the nation.

Right now I was in hot pursuit of a Pikachu. A Pokémon that had escaped me time and time again. I just became all the more determined to catch the creature.

I was more then a little shocked when my pursuit of the little yellow mouse led me to a house. Or mansion I should say. I just wondered who the hell would build a mansion way out here in the middle of the forest. That was strange.

I was about to continue on when I heard voices inside.

"She's here Edward! I swear I came across her scent in town! She is alive and she is here!" The woman sounded like she was on the verge of tears now.

"I'm sorry Bella but it's been so many years. I think we've got to accept that she's gone. What you smelled, well, I think it was nothing but hopeful thinking and wishing"

"Edward I know what I smelled! I am not imagining this! She is here! I just know she is!"

I could see the two of them. They had their backs facing me but I could definitely see them.

"Bella don't. She was way too human the person that took her probably-"

"No you don't! Don't say it! She is alive Edward I know what I know her scent. I have never forgotten her scent. She is alive!"

Several other people suddenly appeared and I kind of zoned out at that point. Instead I rather go back to my game. Pikachu was close by. I could just tell.

A low growling sound suddenly caught my attention. I quickly looked to my left and saw a large reddish-brown wolf staring at me intensely. He walked over to me cautiously and sniffed me. Tears the size of golf balls fell from his eyes and he let out a loud sad howl.

I got scared. The wolf's howl caught the attention of all eight people that were in the house. I got even more scared when I saw just how pale they were and their golden eyes. My instincts were telling me to run now.

"Renesmee?" it was Edward that spoke.

How the hell did he know my name. Now I was beyond terrified.

"Renesmee?" Bella repeated.

That was it. I turned around and ran like hell. I literally went from zero to over one hundred miles per hour in one second.

Ever since I was ten years old I've been able to run at an impossible speed. I can easily out run trains, cars, anything.

I heard people running behind me. I quickly glanced back and saw all of them, including the wolf, following me closely which scared the hell out of me even more because no one could run as fast as I could.

When I ran I nearly became invisible because of how fast I was going. In the distance I could see a mountain come into view. I jumped as far as I could even the mountain was on the other side of the river. That was a good five hundred foot jump right there. I grabbed onto the side of the mountain and climbed up to the top in less than a second. Probably a fraction of a second. The city was in plain view now. I sprinted as fast as I could toward the freeway.

I looked back once again and was shocked to see them all so close behind me yet again. What the hell was with these people?!

I raced onto the freeway thinking that I could lose these strange people by dodging in and out of traffic.

No matter what I did though they still kept up with me easily. Luckily for me I was just a little faster than they were.

I saw the bridge in the distance and jumped as far as I could just as one of them was about to catch me. Unfortunately I misjudged the distance this time and didn't make it. I grabbed onto the edge of the bridge and just dangled there.

I had zero upper body strength and I was quickly losing my grip. It was a 150 foot drop into the freezing ocean below. That wasn't the problem though. Being the adrenaline junkie that I am I have jumped off of this bridge before knowing that I would survive. When I was 11 years old I had accidentally slipped and fell into the ocean below while running. I was so scared that I would die but when I survived I felt such an adrenaline rush that I did it again and again.

The problem now was that there were a bunch of rocks right below me at this point. If I fell now I would hit those rocks and there was no telling if I would survive that. I needed to somehow scoot over to my left before I could let go and not get killed.

I could see the eight people, and the wolf, that had been following me watching me with sheer terror. Especially that Bella girl that looked terrified beyond all possible comprehension.

I tried unsuccessfully to pull myself up. I had freaky speed but I certainly lacked freaky strength. I can jump hundreds of feet in the air but I can't even pull myself up.

My fingers were starting to get sweaty and slippery. I had another idea hit me like a bullet train. I can't pull myself up and I can't move anyway but maybe I can use my feet to push myself away from the rocks.

As soon as the idea hit me I used my feet to push myself as far away from the wall as possible. The last thing I saw was the equally shocked and horrified expressions on each of my pursuer's face's.

Less than a second later my body sliced through the frigid water and than crashed into something and I crashed into it so hard I wouldn't have been surprised if I broke a few bones.

The only thing I could see was a white eye patch. _Oh holy shit!_ I yelled in my head when I realized that it was a killer whale. A mom killer whale with her baby at her side.

Of course I would crash into a killer whale after falling 150 feet off of a bridge! I swear these kinds of things only happen to me! Only I would land on Shamu after falling off a bridge into the ocean. Only I would crash into a freaking whale while trying to avoid hitting rocks!

Luckily the creature didn't seem to mind my presence at all. Probably more shocked by my presence than threatened. The baby whale was even more curious about me than the mother.

I grabbed onto the adult's dorsal fin just as she began to swim to the surface. I took several deep breaths once we reached the surface.

I laughed exuberantly. What a rush!

I swam as fast as I could back to shore and then ran the rest of the way to my house. I opened the door slowly and carefully. Thankfully my dad didn't notice my entrance.

I went and immediately took of my soaking wet clothes and grabbed a pair of pajamas before heading straight for the shower.

As soon as I got out though I was met with the hard cold stare of my father. I gulped nervously because I had snuck out.

"Just where exactly have you been all night young lady?" Yup he was definitely angry.

I looked him dead in the eye before speaking. "I don't know what you're talking about dad I've been in my room all night reading. You even checked on me several times" I deliberately pushed the real memory out of his mind and replaced it with the fake one I had created.

This was another freaky talent of mine that I had discovered when I was nine years old. A whole year before the speed thing came in. I can create a fake memory to replace someone's real memory. The key is to look at the person right in the eye.

The anger instantly left my father as the real memory was replaced by the fake one I created of him checking up on me.

"Oh you're right. I'm sorry Nessie. I don't know what came over me there"

"It's okay dad"

It was more than okay. I can't even begin to tell you how many times this trick has saved my ass. _No officer I was not going 90 miles per hour in a 30 mile per hour zone. No sir you told me I could turn in my project on Monday instead, remember? No dad I did not stay out all night and I certainly did not come home this morning reeking of alcohol and recovering from a bad hangover. No dad you didn't catch Johnathan and I having sex in my room last night._ Johnathan was still confused as to why my father suddenly didn't want to kill him anymore after that incident. These are the incidents that I have lied about the most frequently. The alcohol is probably the most frequent one to be honest. I've even lied my way out of DUI's (Driving Under the Influence) before.

If I had a slogan it would say 'Renesmee Martin Screwing with your Memories since 2015'. '

I yawned and stretched so I went to bed and slept peacefully that night.

 **Please Review**


	2. The Next Day

**Chapter 2: The Next Day**

 **Nessie's POV**

When I woke up the next morning the first thing I realized is how oddly quiet it was. My dad must've had to go into work early this morning. I was okay with that. It meant that I had the whole Saturday to myself to do whatever I wanted. Maybe I'd call my boyfriend and see if he had any plans. Then I remembered that I didn't have my phone anymore. I must've dropped it while running yesterday.

My heart automatically started beating faster when I remembered how easily they were all able to keep up with me.

I took several deep calming breaths. Now I know never to go to that part of the forest ever again. Just hopefully I wouldn't encounter them here in the city.

As I was getting dressed I came across a picture of my mother. It immediately brought tears to my eyes. She and my dad had adopted me when I was a baby. We were a perfect family. At least that's what I told myself.

Then it all changed one day when I was only eight years old. I had just gotten out of the shower when I found her. She was lying on the floor in her bedroom unconscious. She had a needle of some sort in her hand. I screamed and started pushing her, moving her, doing anything that I could to revive her but nothing worked. I was in hysterics screaming and crying. Then I finally thought to call 911. By the time the ambulance arrived it was too late. My mom had died of a heroin overdose.

The worst part is what the paramedics told my father and I afterwards. If I had called just a little bit sooner they would have been able to save her. I had waited too long to call and that was something that I would never forgive myself for. My dad was so angry with me as well. I'm still not sure if he ever really forgave me either. I didn't dare to ask either. These are memories I wish I could erase from my own mind and replace with false ones but sadly it didn't work that way. My talent doesn't work against myself. I didn't erase them from my father's mind either because I felt that he deserved to know the truth.

I shook my head as if that would suddenly clear the memories from my head.

As soon as I stepped outside I saw just how cloudy and overcast it was going to be. It didn't look like the sun would make an appearance anytime soon today.

I decided to go to Starbucks for breakfast. Because I was not in the mood for lying my way out of a speeding ticket I decided to just go the speed limit which took forever. I groaned. Maybe I should've just sped instead.

Luckily there was hardly anybody in line when I got there. I ordered my coffee and scone and sat down. I started reading my 50 Shades of Grey book. It was my favorite book and movie.

As I went to get my coffee and food I immediately noticed several familiar and one unfamiliar faces. I immensely felt the blood drain from my face when I recognized four of them. Edward and Bella, as well as two teenage girls, and two teenage boys. The fifth was an extremely handsome and muscular boy that didn't seem to fit in with the others. By handsome I mean really really really hot. I could definitely imagine myself having sex with that boy. Just the thought of sleeping with someone that handsome was enough to make me, um, excited shall I say?

Edward suddenly gave me a frightening look and I actually did get scared of him. It certainly forced the thoughts of any potential sex out of my mind.

I went back to my table and started drinking my coffee and reading my book.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I instantly jumped around.

"Johnathan!" I scolded when I finally caught my breath. "Don't do that!"

He just smirked. "Sorry Nessie. I saw you and I just couldn't help myself. Anyway why haven't you called me back? I called you this morning and left you a message"

"Sorry babe. I lost my phone somewhere in the forest-"

"Playing Pokémon Go again?"

"Yes just don't ask how I lost my phone. Point is I need to go get a new one. Anyway why were you calling me exactly?"

"Well my parents are out of town this weekend so-"

I knew exactly where this was going to lead. He was going to have a party invite all of his friends over and we would all get wasted. It's what we usually did. There was also a chance that the night would end in sex. Maybe we could have sex first and then drink? I don't know. I just know that I wanted sex and I wanted it now.

"So Nessie what do you say?"

"I'm sorry what?" I wanted to slap myself for losing my train of thought.

"What do you say to coming over tonight? Michael will get the drinks for us"

"Yes that sounds great" Michael was my boyfriend's brother. He was over 26 and he always supplied our alcohol.

"Nessie you drive me crazy you know?"

"Not as crazy as you drive me" I stated.

"Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?"

"Certainly nothing I don't want to do to you" As a matter of fact I could already feel the wetness down there.

"Johnathan take me to your place right now. I don't think I can wait until tonight"

"Great idea. Besides that bronze haired boy over there looks like he's about to come murder us right now. Why? I don't know but he's scaring me a little"

 **Please Review**


	3. Everywhere

**Chapter 3: Everywhere**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was sure that Johnathan and I could have gone at for hours on end so to speak. Or at least I could have gone it for hours and been happy. When I wanted sex I wanted it badly. It was like an insatiable craving at times. At certain times of the month it was even worse then usual. I didn't know if that was normal or not but if I was being honest with myself I didn't care.

With great reluctance I had to leave Johnathan's house two hours later. I had to remind myself that I'd be back tonight. Drinking and inevitably more sex.

My first stop was the Apple Store at the mall. I did need to replace my lost phone ASAP because I couldn't function without a phone for long. Okay so maybe I'm being a bit melodramatic here but I did need my phone. Preferably before my dad could notice that something happened to it. I didn't know how I would explain my missing phone to him.

I used my super speed to instantaneously appear at the front of the line.

"Excuse me I don't know where the hell you came from but get to the back of the line young lady!" one lady yelled behind me.

I instantly spun around and bared my teeth and growled at her.

"Wow you're a freaky one. Weirdo"

I crouched down like an animal ready to pounce on its prey. This lady was really testing me today and I did not like to be tested at all.

Only when my thoughts caught up with my actions did I stop.

"I was here first" I created the false memory of me being in line before everyone else and I made sure to force that fake memory into the mind's of everyone present in that store.

I walked out of the store fifteen minutes later with my new phone. My behavior in the store had actually become very typical of me. What had started off as a rare event a year and a half ago had become more and more frequent. When I became upset or angry at someone I would bare my teeth, growl, hiss, and pounce like I was a wild animal ready to attack. I knew it wasn't normal but I couldn't control it.

Maybe I'm just not normal. Maybe I'm just a freak. I don't know.

I went home after that to set up my phone and charge it. Once it was done charging I unplugged it from the wall and took it out to my car with me. Maybe I could kill some time by trying to catch Pokémon while driving around town.

I was able to pay attention to the road and still play the game at the same time. I've been doing it ever since the game out and nothing has happened to me so far anyway.

I was startled when someone honked at me. Only instead of coming from behind me it actually came from the side of me.

I was even more startled to see the blond man with the golden eyes this time. A young woman in her 20s was with him. I recognized her as one one of the bunch that had chased me last night to. I also saw Edward and Bella in another car close by. Jesus Christ these people were everywhere!

They were both giving me looks of disapproval but I didn't care. I've texted, tweeted, messaged people on Facebook, and played games while driving all without incident many times before.

So I just went back to playing my game.

A blaring siren and flashing red lights caused me to look up less than five minutes later.

""Oh fuck" I muttered. Oh well I'd just lie my way out as usual.

I pulled over obediently.

I watched wearily as the officer got out of his car and walked toward mine. Out of the corner of my eye I could see everyone from that strange family watching from afar. All eight of them watching me. Maybe feeling like I was going to get what I deserved.

"Ma'am may I see your license and registration?"

"Yes officer but may I asked why I'm being stopped?"

"Ma'am were you aware that you were not only driving while distracted but you were going 95 miles an hour?"

"No officer I was not-"

"Yes young lady you were. You were driving dangerously fast while distracted"

I conjured a fake memory of me driving at a the speed limit and doing nothing other than paying attention to the road.

I looked him right in the eye and said "No officer I wasn't driving that fast or while distracted. I honestly have no idea why you stopped me" I quickly replaced his real memory with my fake one.

"You're right ma'am in sorry I must've gotten confused. You're free to go"

"Thanks officer" I flashed an innocent smile at the man.

"You have a nice day ma'am"

"You to officer" I answered warmly. I was a pro at this. Really cops pulling me over was just nothing but a nuisance I had to lie and manipulate my way out of.

Just as I was about to leave I saw that Bella girl walking over to me. She looked, well, actually I couldn't even guess what was possibly going through her mind as she kept her face clear of any emotions. Even her family was stunned by her actions.

What I knew for sure is that she wasn't happy at all. Well just a little more memory screwing here would solve that really fast.

 **Should I do the next chapter in Edward's or Bella's POV? Still trying to decide. So what do you all think so far? Also Bella still has her mental shield in this story. It's only Nessie's gift I changed.**

 **Please Review**


	4. Found

**Chapter 4: Found**

 **Bella's POV**

I was surprised when I suddenly found myself walking toward my daughter. I hadn't even been consciously aware of my decision to confront my daughter but when I did become aware of my actions I knew that it was exactly what I wanted to do.

After so many years of searching for her we had finally found her. I had been the one to find her actually. When we decided to move out here we had no way of knowing that we'd find our long lost Nessie here. Everyone, apart from Jacob and I, had given up hope of ever finding her alive.

I never gave up hope of finding Nessie alive. No matter how many times the others told me that I should give up hope. That she was only human. That surely whoever took her must've killed her.

Jacob never gave up hope either. He said he would know if she was dead since she was his imprint. He said he would feel it in his heart if she was gone.

I was the one that came across her scent in the city yesterday morning. Everyone insisted that I was wrong. That I must have imagined it. I knew what I smelled though and none of them were going to convince me otherwise. It was definitely my daughter's scent.

They didn't believe me until Jacob found her right outside her house. I was completely beside myself with joy when I saw her standing there right outside our house.

What she did next had completely shocked all of us. Her speed, her ability to jump so far, it was that of a vampire. Not a human. Which we didn't understand because she had been born 100% human. Carlisle had been certain of that. Of course now we weren't so sure of that.

Then there was her behavior. I didn't understand it at all and that scared me. She was endangering herself and that scared me to death. That's why I was approaching her now. I needed to find out what was going on with her.

She stared at me as I approached her. She shifted nervously a couple of times.

"Who are you and What're you doing here?" she hissed. According to Edward she already knew my name but I guess it would appear suspicious if she outright called me that first time we spoke.

"My name is Bella. What is yours?"

"Renesmee. Or Nessie. I go by both. Anyway what are you doing here?"

I could tell that she was nervous and she was fighting the urge to run again.

"What I want to know is why you're endangering yourself so recklessly like that? Why were you driving over 95 miles an hour while looking down at your phone the whole time. Why would you risk your life and other's live's like that? Honestly I don't know how you got away without getting a ticket from that cop when clearly you should've gotten one"

She looked me right in the eye and said "I don't know what you're talking about because I wasn't driving that fast and I certainly was not playing on my phone"

I sighed. "Nessie don't insult my intelligence because I saw with my own two eyes what you were doing"

"What the hell?" She was completely taken aback by my response. Clearly that was not what she was expecting me to say. She was beyond shocked and confused.

"Bella I don't know what you think you saw but it's not true at all" she said all while staring me right into my eyes again.

"Nessie stop lying to me. I'm not stupid. I know what I saw. Lying to me is not going to work"

Nessie was looking really unnerved now. Clearly this was not going the way she had expected it to go at all. Although I didn't understand what she thought she could possibly gain.

"I I I ggotta go now" she stuttered nervously.

She was so nervous that she tripped and fell. She scraped her leg on the street.

"Here let me help you"

"N-"

Before she could even finish her sentence I had already gotten a piece of tissue and started cleaning her wound.

She jumped up and got into her car before I could even say anything. There wasn't anything I could do to stop her. What's worse is that I hadn't gotten any information from her.

At least I had gotten something that would be of use though. Carlisle had been itching to get ahold of a sample of her DNA since we saw her last night. Maybe we could learn more about her that way.

"Bella what was that all about?" I had been so preoccupied with my thoughts about my daughter that I didn't even notice my husband had suddenly appeared by my side.

"I just wanted to learn more about her. Why she's being so reckless. I know we've just found her but I already don't like what I've observed"

Edward hugged me in a comforting way. Somehow he always knew what to do even though he couldn't read my mind unless I allowed it.

"It's okay Bella. We're going to figure this out. We've found her. That's all that matters right now"

A little while later we were all back at the house discussing everything that had happened. Trying to figure out what we were going to do with her and the whole situation that we found ourselves in now.

"I say we find out as much as we can about her first" Jacob suggested.

"I think we all know for sure that we were wrong about her being born completely human. Perhaps her vampire traits have manifested themselves over time and since there was no one around to help her that may play a part in her current behavior. However we don't know enough about her to know for sure" Carlisle added.

"She's gifted" Edward stated. We all looked at him in surprise.

"Gifted? How so?" Alice asked.

"Yes I'd like to know that to" I added.

We all nodded our heads in agreement. How could she be gifted.

"From what I've seen in her mind she's able to alter people's memories. So when she gets caught doing something wrong she's able to alter the person's memory to her benefit"

"I don't get it" Esme said.

Edward sighed. "She can create fake memories. That's how she was able to avoid getting that ticket earlier. She altered the cop's memory of her. She replaced his real memory with a fake one of her driving safely"

"What?" we all said in unison. I would've laughed at that if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Her gift is that of deception. She tried it on you Bella but obviously since her gift is a mental one it didn't work. That's why she was shocked and scared. It's the first time her gift has ever failed her"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"So her gift obviously is a major part of the problem" Emmett stated.

"Exactly. God only knows how long she's been messing with people's memories. That's why her behavior has gone unchecked for so long because no one else is aware of what she can do. Every time she gets caught she lies and manipulates her way out of it"

"So what're we going to do?" Rosalie asked. "I mean we have to do something don't we?"

"I think we have to learn more about her and the types of risky behavior she participates in"

"Besides sex" Emmett snickered.

"Shut up Emmett!" Edward yelled.

"She was reading 50 Shades of Grey obviously she-"

"Emmett for your own good you better shut up right now!"

"Actually I have a theory about her interest in Sex"

"Carlisle please don't-"

"I think on a biological and instinctual level she knows-"

"Carlisle-" Edward said but Carlisle continued anyway.

"That her species is extremely rare. Therefore her instincts are telling her to-"

"Carlisle please-" Edward was in danger of losing self control now.

"Her instincts are telling her to procreate as much as possible and as fast as possible so her species doesn't go extinct. I wouldn't be surprised if those urges were even stronger when she's ovulating-"

I had to tackle Edward to the floor now. Not even Jasper's gift was strong enough to calm him down.

Meanwhile Emmett couldn't contain his uncontrollable laughter.

 **Please Review**


	5. Trouble

**Chapter 5: Trouble**

 **Nessie's POV**

I had failed. My power had failed me. Failed. Failed. Failed. That was the only word that mind could process at the moment.

I was also shocked and scared. I couldn't understand why my power had failed on Bella. It had never failed me before! So what had gone wrong this time?! Or was she just somehow immune to me?!

I didn't know and that's what scared me the most. Not knowing. These people were different. That's the only thing that I was absolutely certain of. I mean first they could run as fast as I could and now this?

I decided to go take a walk just to calm myself down and get my thoughts in order. I still had time before I had to get ready for that party anyway. Walking almost always helped me clear my head.

A loud, terrified scream startled me out of my thoughts as I was walking down the street. I looked up and saw a frightened two year old little boy running toward me.

"Nessie!" He ran straight into my opened arms.

"Ethan what's wrong?" I held him tightly. I had known this little boy since he was just a baby. As a matter of fact his mom used to be my best friend until she died during childbirth two years back.

"They're chasing me!" he pointed frantically to what looked like several thugs or possibly gang members. I couldn't be to sure from this distance. What I couldn't understand is why they were chasing a two year old little boy. Or how a two year could out run them.

"It's okay. It's okay" I did the best I could to soothe the upset little boy.

If it were up to me he would be living with my dad and I right now but my dad didn't want to adopt him no matter how much I had begged him to. He had no one. No parents. He didn't even have a place to call home. He was homeless. Child services never did anything for him either.

Although his mom and I used to be best friends I had never once met his father. When I asked about his father Ashley only ever described him as a "red-eyed angel that would come visit her at night and seduce her". Crazy I know. When her parents had discovered she was pregnant they promptly kicked her out and never spoke to her again. They wanted nothing to do with their grandson either.

Ethan clung onto my shirt as hard as he could as the men approached us.

"Give us the boy and no one will get hurt" the leader stated menacingly.

"No and why do you want him anyway? What has he ever done to you?!" I challenged.

"He stole something of ours and that is unacceptable. So give us the boy and nothing will happen to you girl"

I didn't falter once under his threatening gaze. I wasn't going to back down. I was going to protect Ethan if it was the last thing I ever did.

"Ethan what did you take from them?" I asked the little boy.

"Candy. I was really hungry and I couldn't help myself so I took it"

"Show it to me"

He took a small bag out of his pocket and I knew immediately that it wasn't candy. It was crystal meth. He probably mistook it for candy.

"I didn't eat any I swear" he said in a panic stricken voice.

That was a relief to me. Albeit a small one. I grabbed the bag from him and threw it at the leader. I couldn't stand the site of drugs after what happened to my mom let alone hold them.

"There. Happy now?" I said sarcastically.

"Not until you give me that little thief that stole from us in the first place"

"Over my dead body"

"Very well. Have it your way then little girl" he pulled out a gun and I swore I actually felt my heart stop.

Then out of nowhere someone attacked the leader. I took advantage of the ensuing chaos to get away and hide somewhere. I chose a small space behind a dumpster in a nearby alley.

My heart skipped several beats when I heard someone approaching.

"Are you two okay?"

I recognized the guy as the incredibly sexy guy I had seen in the coffee shop with the rest of his strange family. Oh my god was he hot!

"Yeah I think we're fine. Was it you that attacked them?" I choked out.

He gritted his teeth and his hands were balled into fists in anger. He was shaking so much he looked like he was going to explode.

"I saw them point a gun at you and I couldn't stop myself"

"Well thanks uh-what is your name?" I asked.

"Jacob. Jacob Black"

"Well thank you Jacob Black" I smiled. "I'm Renesmee Martin but most people call me Nessie. This little guy here is Ethan"

"Is he your son?"

"No he was my best friend's son. I just take care of him when I can" Sadly I couldn't do much for him.

"Nessie are you sure you're okay? You still seem a little shaken up. Did they manage to hurt you two before I stopped them?"

"Really Jacob we're fine. Nothing happened"

"Well at least let me buy you two some dinner. It's getting late"

It was only then that I realized that night had started to fall. I hadn't been keeping track of time while I was out walking. I could go for some dinner and then head out to the party as soon as possible. Those parties went all night long anyway.

"Dinner sounds good!" Ethan eagerly agreed. Poor kid. I wondered when was the last time he had anything to eat.

"Okay next question is there any good restaurants to eat at around here? I just moved here so I don't know the area at all"

"There's a lot around here. Kind of hard to choose just one place" I said.

"Okay then how about we walk together until we find a place. I wouldn't mind using the extra time to get to know you better" he grinned. My heart stopped for the one hundredth million time that day.

"I-yeah-okay. Let's do that" Jesus Christ what was happening to me that I couldn't even form a coherent sentence!

"I already have a boyfriend and I am suppose to be meeting him later"

"Boyfriend eh? Well Nessie thanks for the heads up. I can handle the competition"

"What competition?!" I yelled.

"The competition for your heart. I'm interested in you and nothing will change that"

I was gobsmacked for the first time in my life.

"I don't know why you're interested in me when you don't even know me" was the best reply I could come up with.

It was the first time I had spoken in five minutes. That's why I was so shocked.

"Well you're right. I don't know much about you but I want to learn more about you"

Partying. Drinking. Sex. Getting in trouble but not really because I can lie my way out of it. That pretty much sums up my life.

"You take care of a kid that's not even yours. I find that interesting" Jacob said.

"Well his mom used to be my best friend until she passed. He's got nothing or no one else to help him so I do what I can. Like buy him food and water or give him money"

Would you believe me if I told you a two year old already knew about money and how to use it? Intellectually he was pretty advanced for his age. He even knew how to read already. Then again I've been reading since I was his age so that shouldn't be so shocking to me.

"What about your family Nessie?"

"What about them?" I asked him.

"Do you have parents or any siblings?"

"Just a dad and no I'm an only child. What about you?"

"Just two older sisters and a father. Really though I'm more interested in hearing about you and your life"

"My life is not that interesting. I was adopted that's about it. My mom died so it's just been my dad and I for years"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Nessie"

"It's okay. It's just my reality I guess. Other then that I just like to hang out with my friends and my boyfriend and that's it" I said.

I left out all of the getting in trouble that I do. I've lied my way out of it many times before but still. I know I've lied my way out of at least 10 DUI's since I started driving a year ago. That doesn't even count the times I've driven drunk without getting caught by the police at all.

"Nessie I'd like to meet your friends"

"Why?"

"Maybe it'll help me get to know you a little better"

Then an idea hit me.

"Hey Jacob you could meet all of my friends tonight if you wanted to. My boyfriend Johnathan is having a party and all of my friends will be there. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you came"

"Party? What do you mean by party?"

"Oh come on. You'll have a ton of fun. I guarantee it. I'll just take Ethan back to the homeless camp site and then I'll go home and get ready and we can go. Since you're so interested in me and getting to know my friends this is the perfect opportunity"

"Nessie I'm not so sure this is a great idea"

"Jacob just-"

"Okay fine" he said. "Here's my phone number" he handed me a piece of paper with his number on it. "Just text me the address and I'll be there"

"You sure? I could just pick you up and we could go together" I suggested.

"No. I'd rather just have the address thanks" he said.

"Okay fine. I'll send it to you"

 **Please Review**


	6. Drunk Renesmee

**Chapter 6: Drunk Renesmee**

 **Jacob's POV**

"You did what?!"

I took a deep breath. Explaining to Nessie's parents that I had accepted to go to a party with Nessie wasn't exactly easy. Especially because that party would more than likely involve drinking.

"Jacob how could you encourage that kind of behavior from her?!" Edward yelled furiously. "You should've tried to stop her!"

"Excuse me but how exactly was I supposed to tell her what she should and shouldn't do? Or have you forgotten that, as far as she knows, we're strangers?"

"You could've-"

"Look the only reason I agreed to go with her is for her own protection and to possibly learn about her as well"

"You should've discouraged her from going to that party. You should've done something-"

"Like what? There's nothing I could have done to stop her from going!"

"What is going on out here? Why are you two yelling at each other?" Bella asked.

"This mitt agrees to go with our daughter to a party where there is certain to be alcohol"

"I heard that what I'm failing to understand is why you two are yelling at each other instead of talking calmly like civilized adults"

"But Bella-"

"Look I happen to agree with Jacob. This way he can keep an eye on her and her erratic behavior. It also is a good opportunity to learn more about her"

"But Bella-"

"Also we can go this house without being seen and we can observe Nessie and find out more about her as well. Its important that we learn as much about her and her behavior as possible so that we all know what we're dealing with here"

Just then my phone beeped indicating that I had a text message. It was from Nessie and it contained the address .

I couldn't believe that I was doing this. Really I was doing this for Nessie though. I had to protect her no matter what. Even if that meant protecting her from herself.

 **Nessie's POV**

I arrived at Johnathan's house later that evening. I could tell that he and his friends had already started drinking already. Evidenced by the opened beer bottles on the table in front of them.

I helped myself to a can of beer before sitting down with them. Johnathan's brother Royce King V often had a way of making me feel uncomfortable the way he kept looking me up and down.

Royce always made me feel uncomfortable as a matter of fact but there wasn't much I could do to stop him. After all he came from one of the wealthiest families in Rochester, New York.

"So Nessie when is that new friend of yours getting here?" Johnathan asked right before downing half a bottle of beer.

"I don't know. He just said he'd come. Didn't say what time though"

"oh"

The best thing about having a party here is that no one ever called the police on us. I think it has a lot to do with the King last name. Nobody is going to mess with one of the wealthiest families in town.

Once I finished my beer I immediately got another one.

As more and more people started to arrive I began to worry that maybe Jacob wouldn't show up. Maybe it shouldn't have been so shocking though since I had just met the guy.

"Jake!" I shouted excitedly when he finally did arrive. Something about that boy just made me feel all warm inside.

I stumbled my way over to him. I tripped and he caught me just in time.

"Nessie you've been drinking?" It came out sounding more like a question.

"Well duh" I giggled. "Everyone has! Go help yourself!"

"Nessie-"

"Oh come on Jake. There's plenty to drink"

"Nessie how much have you drunk already if you don't mind my asking?"

"Four beers, some vodka, and two shots of tequila. Not much but I'm just getting started."

"Just getting started? Just getting sta-"

I forcefully pressed a beer bottle in his hands just to shut him up.

"Nessie-"

"Jacob please just have fun. Besides looks like some of my friends are already in love with you" well at least my girl friends were. Especially Erica who kept ogling him like a piece of meat.

Jacob didn't even look back to see who his admirers were. Why did the idea of my friends checking him out make me a little jealous?

"So I guess you like drinking Nessie?"

"Yes" I simply replied.

Jacob simply shook his head. "Oh Nessie"

Soon after the drinking games started. Those were always fun especially because I won most of them. We'd also have contests like who can drink the most tequila shots in one minute.

Jacob tried to discourage me many times and I was seriously beginning to wonder why I had even invited him in the first place.

I wasn't sure what time it was anymore when I decided I was ready to go home. I grabbed my keys and stumbled my way to the door. Seeing straight was difficult but I could still manage it.

"Nessie what're you doing?!" You could hear the hysteria in Jacob's voice.

"Gggoing hoommee" I slurred.

"What?! No you're not! Not in this condition you're not!"

"Oh please" I laughed. "I've done it a million times before-"

"Wait you've what?! You've driven drunk before?!"

Damned why did I say that?! Oh well I'll have to remember to wipe his memory later on.

I took advantage of the fact that he was momentarily stunned to get out of there as fast as I could.

Then something as cold as ice and as hard as a rock grabbed me and prevented any means of escape. He or she covered my mouth before I could scream. I suddenly felt very nauseous and then I passed out.

 **Please Review**


	7. Escape

**Chapter 7: Escape**

 **Nessie's POV**

I woke up feeling terrible. My head hurt so badly that it felt like it was going to explode. I looked around and immediately shielded my eyes when a bright light shone through the window.

I opened my eyes again slowly and carefully this time. I instantly knew that I was somewhere I had never been before and that scared me to no end. I had no idea where I was, what happened, or-oh no!

I started to panic when I remembered what happened as I tried to leave the party last night. I had ran into someone and then I passed out! Oh God had I been raped again?!

No no. Please Lord no. This couldn't have happened to me again. No. You see I had been raped before. It happened once before when I was nine years old. It was my deepest darkest secret that I had never told anyone about. Not even my father knew. He wouldn't have cared anyway. He was still angry at me and blaming me for my mother's death at the time. So I kept it to myself. The worst part is that I knew who the perpetrator was.

I did the best I could to erase the memory from my mind over the years but occasionally it crept back up on me again. Please dear Lord don't have let this have happened to me again.

I strained my ears to see if I could hear anything or anyone in the house. I couldn't hear anything. My ears picked up nothing. So either they were being very quiet or there was no one here. I couldn't tell which it was.

I had to get out of here but I couldn't risk leaving the room and being seen by whoever had me. However I did, however, see a way to escape. There was a fireplace in the room and fireplaces meant chimneys. I could just jump out of it. I've jumped in and out of my own chimney many times before. It was both stupid and reckless but I didn't care. Right now it was my only means of escape from here.

I successfully landed on the rooftop just a few seconds later.

"Renesmee!"

I jumped a little which caused me to lose my balance and fall. My leg exploded in pain when I hit the concrete less then a second later. Somehow I still managed to get up and run.

I could feel the bones in my right leg working to repair themselves but my continuous running was preventing my leg from recovering. Another freaky fact about my body is my ability to heal almost instantly. This just started happening a couple of months ago though. It was my newest and perhaps most freaky change to date. It was usually things like cuts, scrapes, and bruises though. Never would have imagined that broken bones would be included in that category. Right now though I could actually feel my bones struggling to reconnect themselves and heal.

The pain only seemed to get more and more intense. So much so that I barely even noticed that multiple people were calling after me.

I ran and ran and ran. The pain in my leg only seemed to get worse as it struggled to heal itself. Somehow though I managed to push myself onwards.

Then suddenly my leg gave way beneath me. The blinding pain exploded in my right leg. As soon as I tried to move my leg I cried out in pain.

The blond pale guy was the first to appear. He looked at me with a lot of concern but I was still scared.

I tried to move away from him as he approached me which turned out to be a bad idea.

"Renesmee please calm down"

"No" I was shaking.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise"

"No" I shook my head refusing to believe him.

"Ouch" I cried when I tried to move again.

"Nessie moving is only going to make it worse. Now please let me help you"

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked in as brave of a voice that I could muster up.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and right now all I want to do is help you"

I could hear the sincerity in his voice but there was a part of me that was still kind of scared to trust him and his family.

He pulled out a needle and immediately I started to panic. I hated needles. I was scared of needles entering my body.

I tried to get away but he got to me and held me still while he injected whatever it was in my leg. After about thirty seconds my leg started to feel better. Whatever he gave me was numbing my pain.

I looked at him curiously.

"You see Nessie? I just want to help you. You can trust me"

 **Please Review**


	8. Trust

**Chapter 8: Trust**

 **Nessie's POV**

I wasn't sure what made me trust Carlisle. Maybe it was gentleness. Maybe it was the kindness. Or maybe it was something else entirely. Somehow I just knew he meant it when he said that I could trust him.

I should have questioned the hell out of him and the rest of his strange family for that matter. How the hell could they run so fast and keep up with me? I was impossibly fast. One of a kind. Or so I had thought anyway. Perhaps these people were like me. Maybe, just maybe they knew something that I didn't know. That might explain why I wasn't the one being questioned.

"Nessie why did you run away like that?" Carlisle suddenly asked me scaring the crap out of me.

"I'm sorry. It's just that when I woke up and found myself in an unfamiliar place I kind of freaked out a little. That's all"

"A little? I'd say that's more than a little. Don't ever do anything like that again young lady. That's a good way to get yourself killed"

I wanted to laugh. If I could fall over one hundred feet and live I was sure that a little jumping wouldn't kill me. I was in position to laugh at the person that was currently helping me though.

"What happened to me anyway?"

"What happened was that you got extremely drunk last night. My kids found you about to drive home under the influence and then you passed out. Nessie you drank so much that you passed out. Has that ever happened before?"

"No" which actually was the truth. I had gotten very drunk before but never enough just to pass out cold like that. That for me was strange.

"Does my dad know about what happened or where I am?"

"No" Carlisle answered. "I've been trying to contact him all night but he has been unreachable"

That was also weird. My dad never stayed out all night. I was the one that stayed out all night. I would come home in the morning, get yelled out, and then lie my way out of it. Replace his memory of one of me being home all night. That was the routine.

The walk back was slow. Nothing compared to my escape attempt earlier. I guess Carlisle just didn't want to hurt my leg more then it already was.

I was more surprised by the warm welcome that I received when we got back. All of these strangers seemed really concerned about me. I wasn't used to having so many people worry about me and it was a bit strange.

Carlisle insisted that I rest while he continued to try to contact with my father. The rest of the family was eager to get to know me for reasons that I did not understand.

The Cullens were an amazing family for sure. I had to admit that, as strange as they were, I was but envious of them.

Esme reminded me of my own mother only without the addiction problem. She was so sweet, kind, and loving to me even though I was a stranger.

It was obvious to me that Alice loved to shop so she and I would definitely get along great. Even if shopping wasn't a hobby of mine I still think I'd be great friends with her. The energy that radiated off of her was nothing but positivity and it lifted my spirits immesnsely.

Bella seemed to worry a little too much about me. She kept asking me over and over again how I was. If I even winced in pain she would panic. It was so bad that I started to make an extra effort to mask any discomfort I was feeling. However I'd be lying if I said I didn't like her.

Emmmett was nothing but a giant teddy bear in my opinion. He seemed big and intimidating but he was just a big ole softy.

Jasper was hardly there at all that day. I saw him a couple of times but not much.

Rosalie seemed like a very nice girl. Someone that I could easily get along. She seemed just as eager as the others to get to know me. I had to admit though that I was jealous of her beauty. She was the most beautiful woman in the world and I was envious of that. Not that I would tell her that though.

Edward was just there. That was honestly the best way I could describe him. He was just there brooding. There were times when I felt like he was just silently observing me. As if he was trying to learn more about me without actually talking to me. Strange isn't it? Maybe I was just blowing it all out of proportion.

"So Nessie why don't you tell us more about your family?" Bella asked.

"Not much to say. It's just my dad and I"

"What about your mother?" Esme asked.

"She died years ago. So it's just my dad and I"

"Oh" she gasped. "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay" I said. "You remind me of her though. She was so loving and caring"

She just didn't care enough to quit her damned drug addiction that ultimately took her life. The image of her lifeless body flooded my mind and I did my best to push the unwanted memory out. No matter how much I wanted to rid myself of that memory I knew it would stay with me forever. Just like my dad's reaction and how he blamed me would stay with me.

Just like the memory of my rape would stay with me forever as well. No matter how much I tried to bury that memory there will always be times where it will come back to haunt me. Just like this morning when I woke up in a complete stranger's home. Or whenever I saw my rapist again which was quite often because he still came around often.

"Nessie are you okay?" Alice asked.

"What? Yeah why?"

"Because you looked deep in thought there for a moment that's why"

"Oh don't worry. It's nothing"

A loud snap suddenly echoed throughout the room. I looked and saw that the noise had come from Edward. He had gripped the edge of the table he was sitting at so hard that he had broken a piece of it off. He had grown so still that I would have mistaken him for a statue if I didn't know any better.

I could tell that they were a great family. I wished that my family would have been a little more like theirs. Maybe if I would've been adopted by them instead my life would've been so different. It must be nice to have a bunch of adopted siblings.

Ethan suddenly came to my mind. It saddened me to no end that no one wanted him and he was allowed to live on the streets at two years old. No one wanted him. No foster homes wanted him. No orphanage wanted him. No one wanted to adopt him. He was only two years old and no one besides me cared about him.

I sighed. I couldn't exactly bring up this topic with a family that I barely even know. Besides they were already a large enough family as it was. They wouldn't want to add a two year old little boy to their already large family.

I shook my head. I think about things way too much sometimes.

 **Please Review**


	9. Shopping

**Chapter 9: Shopping**

 **Nessie's POV**

"It'll be fun!" Alice had insisted.

I sighed a little too dramatically. How she had convinced me to go to a sleepover, which included a 'major shopping spree' was completely beyond me.

One thing I could say about that short little hyperactive pixie was that when she was determined nothing could stop her. Even if that meant simply going to the mall with me, Rosalie, and Bella. It would be just us girls shopping she said. No boys would be allowed.

Over the past couple of days I could easily say that I had become friends with the Cullens. Edward was the most difficult to understand out of all of them. Don't get me wrong he was a very nice boy but he was always very quiet. I could never quite shake the feeling that he just liked to observe me from a distance. It didn't bother me or anything. It just made me very curious about him. He was so mysterious.

I also got to spend a lot more time with Jacob and that made me happy. I was just happy that my binge drinking hadn't turned him off. However he wasn't afraid to tell me exactly what he thought of my drinking habits when I told him that I went to parties like that often.

I did the last of the finishing touches on my makeup just as Alice pulled into the driveway and called me. I quickly double checked that I had packed everything that I would need for the night.

Why was I doing this again? I wasn't exactly a shopaholic the way Alice seemed to be. I'd much rather just head to the bookstore and then head to a coffee shop and read one of my new books.

I zipped down the stairs in less then half a second. The three of them were waiting patiently. Well Bella and Rosalie were waiting patiently for me. Alice looked slightly less patient then the other two girls did.

Bella just looked downright excited to see me the way she always did. I never understood Bella's excitement to see me and I wasn't sure I ever would.

Thanks to Alice's speedy driving we arrived at the mall in no time. I could barely keep up with Alice as she dragged me to just about every store in the mall. She had me try on so many clothes I was beginning to think I should charge her for dressing me up like if I was a model or something which I'm not. She didn't seem to notice my lack of enthusiasm or she noticed but didn't really care.

What are my chances of escaping and going to that Barnes and Noble I saw across the street? I'd be so much happier picking out books then picking out dresses.

I heard something or someone scream in terror somewhere in the distance. My blood chilled instantly as I recognized the voice as little Ethan's. He was in trouble. I could sense it. I could feel it in my blood. I tensed up. I was ready to spring into action to go protect him. Maybe no one else cared whether he lived or died but I did.

"Nessie!" All three of them screamed in surprise when I suddenly took off running from the store as fast as I could.

I heard him scream again. The fear that I wouldn't get to him in time increased tenfold. I followed the sound of his screams to a deserted park.

I saw them as I got closer. Several men. Two of them were the gang members that tried to hurt Ethan the other day for stealing some Meth from them.

"Put him down!" I yelled when one of the men suddenly grabbed Ethan.

"Oh look who it is. Little Nessie" My blood instantly ran cold when the man stepped into one of the park's lights and spoke. This was the very same man that had raped me when I was nine years old. He was 14 years old at the time. I had seen him often since then but never like this. Never alone at night. One girl up against a bunch of men.

I could have run right then and there and maybe I should have but I couldn't leave Ethan with these monsters. I don't even want to imagine what they would do to an innocent two year old.

"Put him down!" I repeated.

The man laughed. They all did.

"Nessie!" Ethan cried out helplessly.

"What did he ever do to you?!"

"You mean besides steal money from us? Besides stealing drugs from my men a couple of days ago? This kid is just a completely useless annoying waste of space. At least you served me a good purpose when you were a kid. As a matter of fact you may serve that purpose again tonight when I'm through with the boy"

All of my fear instantly evaporated. I charged at him at full force. Strong enough to knock him over. Unfortunately I was caught by the other two men though.

"Nessie if you want to make it out of here alive you're better off doing what I say. Got it!"

"What about you do what we say and release the both of them!" Bella yelled out of nowhere fiercely. She was with both Alice and Rosalie.

The monsters holding Ethan and I captive just laughed.

"Girls. They think they can tell us what to do. Maybe we can have some fun with all of them the way I did with Nessie all those years ago"

Just like that they lost it. Particularly Bella and Rosalie. I mean the guys were so scared they actually dropped Ethan and I.

"Nessie!" he screamed as he ran over to me. I grabbed him and held him tight.

"Bella? Rosalie?" Just like that they calmed down considering. Not completely though.

"Nessie what were you thinking?!" Bella scolded.

"I heard Ethan screaming and I couldn't ignore him"

"You know this boy?"

"Yes I've known him since he was born. He's a homeless orphan that I love and care about. I'd do anything for him"

"Wait homeless orphan?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. Homeless orphan since the day he was born. To make a really long story short no one wants him so he lives on the streets"

"Nessie I think this conversation can wait" Bella interrupted. "We need to get home right now"

 **Please Review**


End file.
